


Saccharine

by Feralmaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: But it’s happy crying, Crying, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hajime has an idea of what’s going on thankfully, He’s doing better now that he’s with Hajime but he still kind of !!!!!!!!, I would rate this explicit but it’s more fluff than smut, M/M, for intercourse at least, mildly touch-starved Komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralmaeda/pseuds/Feralmaeda
Summary: Hajime just wants to make his boyfriend feel good, and Nagito certainly enjoys it.—Pretty much no plot, just really fluffy sex, because they deserve to be happy.Edit: I got bored and impulsive and made a discord server. You can join in and talk to/yell at me about stuff, I’m absolutely down for it!https://discord.gg/BS8WpMY





	Saccharine

It was all gentle touches and hot breaths, starlit night peering through the shutters of Hajime’s cottage windows. The two were already on the bed, careful hands having stripped away their clothing, devolved to warm skin on skin.

“Is this really okay?” Nagito asked for the nth time, uncertainty through snowy lashes as he looked up at Hajime, who was gently atop him, settled between his legs. Most of his weight he held on his knees, leaning over Nagito to pepper kisses to chest, to collarbones, to neck, to cheek.

“Shut up, you know it is,” Hajime sighed, pressing a wet, reassuring kiss to Nagito’s lips this time, “I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t okay. I want to make you feel good.”

The white-haired man bit at his lip, glancing to the side as his hands curled- one metal, one flesh- into the thin sheets. He didn’t speak, he didn’t need to, and Hajime sighed again, lifting a hand of his own to Nagito’s jaw, grey-green turned moonlit mercury snapping to meet bright jade and ruby.

“Stop that, Nagito,” he murmured, and Nagito all but melted at the sound of his name on his tongue, only sweeter for the many times it had been there, “Please, just.. Relax and enjoy yourself, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Nagito swallowed, throat suddenly feeling both flooded and too dry. He choked on the words he wanted to say, and instead settled shaky hands just below Hajime’s hips, nervous fingers flitting just barely against the flesh of his thigh as he lifted and parted his legs further so around his lover’s. Hajime smiled, pressing another kiss to Nagito’s lips, gentle and persuasive, “There, that’s it. Good boy.”

This time, Nagito managed a whimper, the tingling and tightening feeling beneath his skin becoming an itch that he’d rather like to be satisfied, and Hajime chuckled as he left a kiss just behind his ear, “Cute.”

Hajime moved back to settle on his heels, surprisingly calloused hands ghosting down Nagito’s stomach, hips, thighs. They stopped just above his knees, and the sun smiled down at him, “You really are pretty, you know, even though you don’t think you are. Sometimes I can’t believe that you’re mine.”

The man beneath him could easily say the same. Hajime was gorgeous, inside and out, and Nagito never grew tired of simply watching him. How he smiled at him, how he laughed at his friends’ antics, how he had an endearing little frown when he was concentrating… Even the littlest things kept him entranced.

He was broken from this reverie when Hajime’s right hand skimmed up his thigh and wrapped delicately around his cock, pulling a low whine from the back of his throat. “Hajime…”

The brunet only smiled, soft and affectionate, though his eyes burned with a barely suppressed lust, his hand moving languidly, but careful not to be too slow. Nagito let his head fall back against the pillow behind it, shuddering breaths attempting to take.

“You’re so pretty,” Hajime muttered, almost to himself, and Nagito had been so distracted by those words that he hadn’t noticed Hajime removing his hand and reaching for the supplies at the bedside until he heard the tearing of a wrapper.

Nagito fixed his eyes abruptly on Hajime, who had already slid the condom onto himself, hand still resting at his base in a way that betrayed the fluid motion moments before. Hajime caught his lover’s eyes and grinned, small and endearingly lopsided, “What? It’s better to be safe than sorry this time. We don’t know if you like to be came in yet.”

This time. The words struck him with a sudden breathless excitement. It was a reminder that this wasn’t some glorious once-in-a-lifetime chance, but that his relationship with Hajime instead was something to look forward to, to bask in, something to believe in and have hope for.

Hajime had made use of his time while Nagito was distracted yet again, and the white-haired man was startled into the present this time by blunt fingers prodding slowly at his entrance.

Nagito twitched visibly before tensing, and he himself didn’t know if it was from his own nervous excitement or arousal or the simple sensation of someone else’s touch in a place so inherently intimate. The brunet smiled at it regardless, with a light huff that was too soft to be called a laugh.

“Hey, Nagito,” Hajime murmured, those slick fingers rubbing at that same spot, “It’s alright, remember? Relax, I know what I’m doing.” He couldn’t not know, what with Kamukura’s well of talents and endless knowledge.

Taking a deep breath with a slow exhale, Nagito tried his best to stop his tensing, hips shifting a little restlessly against Hajime’s hand. When one finger slipped inside, Nagito startled a little, insides fluttering around the intrusion in a way that had Hajime doing his own anxious, anticipatory swallow.

He adjusted quickly, having fingered himself enough times to get used to it being someone else’s hand, and they were soon up to two fingers, and then three, and then Hajime used his clean hand to tug the other pillow under the small of Nagito’s back. After wiping his other hand on the towel he’d thankfully had the foresight to put nearby, Hajime shuffled a little closer to Nagito, hands settling on his waist, firm and warm.

“Ready?” His lover, savior, and sanctuary breathed, and Nagito could hardly find the words to tell him just how much so. In the end, he settled for a nod that was as enthusiastic as he could get without making himself dizzy, and then Hajime pressed in.

It felt electric, somehow, and he wanted to hold his breath and let it out and let him deeper. A low moan sounded in the quiet room, and it took Nagito a moment to realize that it was his own.

Hajime himself wasn’t in a much better state, obviously restraining himself as he pushed ever so slowly inwards until he was buried to the hilt. He was panting quietly already, with cute little hitches in his breath when Nagito tightened around him for a moment.

It hit Nagito then that this was the most intimately that he’d ever been connected with someone, and it was with someone as wonderful as Hajime. Before Hajime, he’d hardly been touched, beyond forced hand-shakes and awkward hugs and the memorable hits and kicks, but now…

Nagito lifted his hands to wrap tremulously around Hajime’s torso, settling palms flat on the smooth, heated skin of his back. He gently tugged Hajime downwards and leaned himself up enough that the side of his head was pressed to Hajime’s chest.

The heart beating there was fast, strong, a pulsing, pounding rhythm that Nagito’s own echoed, and he felt safer than he’d ever been.

“Are you okay, Nagito?” Hajime quietly inquired, and Nagito nodded as well as he could against his chest before reclining again, letting his arms slip from Hajime and fall aside. The brunet’s brow furrowed, and he moved a hand to brush against Nagito’s cheek, and it was only then that he realized he was crying.

Gathering himself as well as he could, Nagito simply smiled, even as tears continued to roll down his cheeks, “Hajime, I’ve never been better, I promise. Please… Start moving.”

Hajime leaned down for a moment to press kisses to his forehead and then his lips, before settling himself and finally giving into the urge to pull back and snap his hips forward. Nagito writhed, a sob torn from his chest, and Hajime almost stopped, but Nagito continued to push himself needily onto Hajime’s dick, and so he knew not to.

It didn’t take long before Nagito was babbling through his tears, thoughts spilling unbidden from his lips, tripping off his tongue like he couldn’t say them fast enough. Cries of Hajime’s name were jumbled with pleads of “please” and “more” and the occasional breathless “I love you.”

Hajime felt wonderful inside him, large and hot, the fullness and the mounting pressure impairing Nagito’s thoughts further. Nagito’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth agape, his wanton words reduced to gasps and whines and, once Hajime managed to find just the right angle, loud moans.

“Fuck,” the brunet gasped when Nagito squeezed around him after a particularly pleasurable thrust, “You feel so good, Nagito, look so pretty like this..”

Nagito wept, a long shuddering gasp, hands resting again on Hajime’s back, fingers digging into flesh as he leaned up to bury his face against Hajime’s neck. He pressed a shaky, open-mouthed kiss there, the salt of Hajime’s sweat and skin against his tongue something like ambrosia.

Hajime’s steady pace faltered for a moment as he moved away from Nagito to pull those lips to his own, moans swallowed by each other’s mouths.

“Can’t, I-I can’t,” the white-haired man murmured breathlessly between kisses, “S-so much, Hajime, ‘m gonna… Soon…”

His lover smiled at that, pressing one last kiss to Nagito’s lips before gently pushing him back down against the bed, “Good, I don’t think I can go for much longer myself..”

The brunet took a deep breath and attempted to quicken his pace, Nagito making a choked sound that tapered to a high whine, quiet pants and gasps following as he arched his back off the bed.

Moments later, Nagito cried out as he came, tears renewed, muscles spasming and shuddering as thick ropes of cum painted his and Hajime’s stomachs with translucent white. Hajime cursed under his breath above him, hips jerking forward one last time before he spilled himself within Nagito with a groan that was more of a growl.

The wave of his orgasm soon passed, and Nagito slumped back against the sheets, lax and euphoric, his heart beating in his throat as his eyes fluttered open to see Hajime over him, having just pulled out. The man in question gave him a sated smile, lazy and warm, “Are you alright, Nagito?”

“Yeah… I feel _wonderful_ , Hajime,” Nagito managed to respond after blinking blearily at him for a few moments, his own smile curling his lips, “...’m tired now…”

Hajime grinned, laughing quietly, breathlessly, “I know. Go to sleep, I’ll clean up. We can shower together in the morning, if you want.”

Nagito nodded sleepily, his exhaustion already catching up with him, arms falling to his sides and head laying back against the pillow. Hajime leaned down to brush errant silvery hairs aside and kissed him lightly on the forehead, one last sweet gesture before sleep overtook him, “Good night, Nagito, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Nagito distantly heard himself mumble, before letting his eyes drift shut.


End file.
